


A Bat Up Your A**

by quiet__tiger



Series: Batfamily Vacation [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Picks up a number of weeks after "Sand in Your Belfry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jan. 27th, 2006.

“You have *got* to be kidding me.” Dick glared at Bruce, not really expecting the expression to be successful.

It wasn’t.

“My house, my rules.” Bruce partially cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

“ _What_ rules? The only rules I had when I actually lived here were those set out by Alfred and those you had for the Cave!”

“This situation has never presented itself before and I’m handling it the way I see fit.”

“I’m twenty-two. I can handle being in a room with someone without sleeping with them.”

Bruce cocked his other eyebrow. “And remind me the age of the boy you wish to share the room with.”

Dick glared so hard it started to hurt. “Tim is sixteen. A mature sixteen. The entire reason why you’ve allowed us anything. He risks his life all the time fighting for you. I only get to see him once or twice a week, if that. And I thought it might be nice, since we’ll both be staying here this weekend, to share a room. I’ve barely been able to touch him since the beach. And I need to.”

The fight went out of Dick, and his shoulders slumped. Bruce was never going to let them spend the night together, even though he had no intention of making moves on Tim, no matter how much the teen begged. When had Tim ever begged for anything? Hmm… Dick’s mind started to wander until Bruce spoke.

“I’m sorry, but no. Knowing you were fooling around with people your own age was one thing. Allowing you access to an underage boy in my home while you are twenty-two is not something I can let myself do.”

“Fine.” Dick glared again, and Bruce wore that faintly-smug expression he liked so much. Dick turned to storm out. Bruce was an insufferable prick.

Said prick called out from behind him, “I heard that.”

~*~*~

Batman watched Robin swing from a gargoyle in a huge, graceful arc. But landing on the roof, Robin… stumbled. Slightly. Batman immediately asked, “What’s the matter?”

Robin tensed, perceptible to no one but Batman, and maybe Batgirl, were she there. “Nothing.”

“I haven’t seen you fall in months.”

“The roof is just slippery.”

Just what he needed. Robin lying to him _and_ not giving him one hundred percent. “Don’t bother lying to me. I know you think you always get away with it, but that is a false assumption. Especially at this moment.”

Robin leaned against nothing and quietly told him, “It's about Nightwing.”

“In what capacity? He and Batgirl are patrolling the docks, nothing they haven’t done before. And it’s been quiet there lately.” Almost too quiet, which was part of the reason why Nightwing was patrolling with them.

“Can we just drop it?” Batman didn’t like it when his Robins tried to almost whine.

“No.” Batman crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m going to say this once.” He loomed over Robin from ten feet away. “Never, _ever_ let your personal life interfere with the work you do for me. Your… relationship… with Nightwing is not to be a hindrance. If it becomes one, one of two things will happen. You will no longer be allowed to see him. Or you will have to give up your title and allow me to give it to someone with fewer personal distractions.”

Robin’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “You can’t do that.”

“It’s not like I haven’t fired anyone before.”

“You let Nightwing and the original Batgirl have a relationship.”

“They were approximately the same age.”

“Everyone’s always telling me how mature I am, and how immature Dick is. It evens out.”

“And somehow it doesn’t. You’re sixteen. He’s twenty-two. And if this _thing_ between you gets in the way of your duties to me, I will be forced to take action.” 

He didn’t want it to come to that, but he also couldn’t have his two best subordinates tripping over themselves on patrol. Or worse, if they patrolled together.

“Fine. Let’s just finish up patrol.” With that, Robin ran across the roof and launched a line across the street.

Not satisfied that anything was going positively, and less sure that he was making the right decisions, Batman followed, part of his mind wondering what to do.

~*~*~

Tim was, well, livid. At least, as livid as he allowed himself to be. How _dare_ Bruce try to keep he and Dick apart! Considering that at the beach Bruce had been _fine_ with it, had even _told_ Dick to take a chance with it, he wasn’t sure where this hesitation was _coming_ from. 

Hence the “cool-down” round of training when they had gotten back to the Cave. The punching bag, however, was not quite in the same mood, and it creaked under Tim’s efforts.

It’s not like he expected to just jump Dick, or that Dick would get back to the Cave and jump him. He was just excited that he’d get to spend two whole days with him again, since they hadn’t seen each other too much since the beach. And perhaps his performance as Robin was a little off, not that he really thought it was. But at least he was human. When Bruce was in the cowl, he really wasn’t sure about him.

Finally exhausted, which wasn’t surprising since he’d had two exams at school and then had to come to the Manor to train and patrol, he stripped and hopped in the showers in the Cave. The cold water felt good, and he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Grabbing the shampoo, he lathered. Before he could rinse, he heard Dick’s voice inquiring, “Timmy, that you?”

“Yeah.”

“Mind if I join you? It was low tide over at the docks.”

Um. “Sure.”

Tim opened his eyes as Dick entered the showers. “I know in the past I haven’t asked, but I guess things are different now.”

“Yeah…” Because now Tim had tacit permission to touch. He refrained until Dick moaned into the hot water at the showerhead next to his, shutting his eyes at the spray. Tim reached out, water running down Dick’s abs invitingly.

At the touch of Tim’s fingers, Dick’s eyes shot open. He reached out with one hand and gently pushed Tim away. “If Bruce comes down here, and sees us fooling around, he will kill us. Well, first he’ll castrate me, lecture us both to death, and then kill us.”

“What?”

“He told me that we were not allowed to share a room while we’re both here. I assume that that goes for showers, too.”

“But you’re in here.”

“And I probably shouldn’t be. But this isn’t anything we haven’t done a hundred times before. But sharing a room would be over some sort of line in Bruce’s head.” Dick grinned softly. “Which isn’t to say that if we did share a room wild, kinky sex would occur, since it wouldn’t. Not yet.”

That was sort of a relief, actually.

They grew quiet as they went about rinsing hair and cleaning off sweat and dirt. Dick left first, but not before telling Tim, “I’ll be in my room. If you want to share it with me, we'll think of something.” Kissing him once, Dick exited the showers.

Jesus. Talk about a tease! Rather than turn the water back to cold, Tim used his new visual of soapy, wet Dick to fantasize about a time when there wasn’t any danger of Bruce interrupting them in the shower…

Tim stroked, shuddered, and came against the tiles, wondering as he caught his breath if getting to just touch Dick was worth the wrath of Bruce.

…

What the hell was he kidding? Of course it was.

~*~*~

Bruce listened from the upstairs sitting room as Tim sneaked down the hall past the door. “Alfred.”

“Yes, Master Bruce?”

“Am I doing the right thing? Trying to keep them apart? I know it isn’t going to work, and I know they know that it isn’t going to work.”

“Honestly, sir, I’m not sure. You’ve given them permission to begin this relationship, and you must admit that both of them are happier.”

“Not that it’s that obvious with Tim.”

“Yes, Master Tim is a bit less expressive than Master Dick. I believe, sir, that you should leave them alone. As I told you initially, do not meddle. Yes, this is your home, and they are guests in it. But prohibiting them from seeing each other will only prove disadvantageous.”

“Hmmm.”

“Trust them, Master Bruce, and you’ll see you have nothing to fear. They are bright boys, even if Master Dick is rather impulsive.”

Alfred crossed the room to where Bruce sat brooding in the large chair by the door. Resting a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, Alfred smiled. “Perhaps you’d feel better if Master Wally were to visit.”

Bruce gave Alfred a Look. “Thank you for your opinion, Alfred. I’ll walk by Dick’s room in a little while just to show them I know what they’re up to.”

“You are a very perplexing man, Master Bruce.”

“I know, Alfred. Believe me, I know.”

~*~*~

Dick’s pledge to himself to not do anything more than hold Tim lasted about three minutes. And then Tim had to kiss him. And kissing led to little whimpers as Dick shared his skill. And then Tim started to get more aggressive, hand skating over Dick’s boxers.

Before Dick could say anything or move, Bruce’s heavy footsteps sounded down the hall.

Tim was up and across the room before the steps were near the door. Breathing hard, face flushed more than either arousal or embarrassment could lend alone, Tim stood in the corner, barely moving. Dick knew he was trying to decide if leaping out the window was the best escape from the room.

The footsteps faded in the opposite direction, and Tim nervously returned to Dick’s bed. “That, little brother, is one of several reasons we shouldn’t be doing this at all, and especially why any touching needs to be above the waist.”

“I. Yeah.”

Tim looked a little *too* spooked. “What’s wrong?”

“He threatened to fire me. If he caught us together. I don’t really think he would, but it’s not like it would be unprecedented.” Worried blue eyes looked into his.

“Come here.” Tim followed the order, letting Dick wrap him in his arms. “Don’t be afraid. I know being Robin means the world to you, which is why the threat is so powerful. He’ll come around.”

“I hope so. I just wish I could figure out why he’s being so strict when he was so cool about it at the beach.”

“I have a hunch. And I’ll test it tomorrow.” Dick pulled back, appraising his sometimes-pupil. Some scars across his toned body, a recent burn mark that still needed to heal, some adorable freckles, bright green boxers.

Groaning, Dick pulled Tim in tight again, his lips latching on to the teen’s throat and staying there as he wriggled.

Panting, Tim asked, “What are you doing?”

“What I think we both want. Lie down.” Tim complied, reclining back on Dick’s bed, the light from his lamp making him glow. Dick ran his hands over him, Tim groaning softly at the caresses.

“Tim, is it okay if I…” Dick rested his hand at the waistband of Tim’s shorts, applying enough pressure that Tim understood what he was asking.

Half-lidded eyes looked at him. “Please…”

Thank _God_. Dick wanted to see Tim come so badly it hurt. Just touching him, listening to him speak of his fears, how much he was willing to risk to be with him… _Such_ a turn on. Dick reached one of his sweaty hands around Tim’s erection and stroked slowly.

“Oh, God, Dick, harder…” Tim’s eyes had slammed shut, but they opened again when Dick licked around his nipple. One of his hands gripped Dick’s hair too tightly.

Tim’s thrusts quickly grew erratic, and Dick sucked on the nipple, jerking Tim harder and running his thumb over the head.

Tim came quietly, nothing more than a shuddery breath as he arched up into Dick. Wow. Tim was… Something special to look at after he came.

Dick leaned to kiss him again, and Tim sleepily returned the gesture. As Dick pulled back, Tim asked, “Do you need. Uh.”

Smiling, Dick replied, “No. I’m good. I just wanted to watch you.” And that blush.

“’Kay. If you’re sure… Thank you.” Tim yawned. “Do you mind. If I go to sleep? I’m pretty beat.”

“Go right ahead. Let me just…” Dick forced himself to get up and get a damp washcloth from the adjacent bathroom to clean Tim and his hand. Finishing, Dick threw it back towards the bathroom and settled down against his young lover.

He waited until Tim was asleep, then quietly got up and returned to the bathroom. He masturbated in silence, not wanting to wake Tim. It’s not that he didn’t want Tim to touch him, just that he wanted to give Tim something that was just for him.

Not that Dick didn’t it enjoy it, too.

Washing up after he finished, he crawled back next to Tim and shut off his lamp. He really, really didn’t care about Bruce so long as he had this.

~*~*~

“Master Bruce, you have a visitor.” Bruce glanced up at Alfred over the reports he was looking at. Just because it was a Saturday didn’t mean there wasn’t work to be done. Sometimes he wished he really _was_ too obtuse to run his own company.

“Who is it?” He hated unexpected visitors. They often brought bad news.

A figure walked in, stating, “Bruce, you look like somebody ran over your cat.” The hell…?

“Wally?” Of course it was, and Bruce knew it was a stupid question the second he asked it. Granted, it had been a few weeks since they’d seen each other, but he’d recognize that hair and grin anywhere. He was only halfway to his feet when he was engulfed in a hug.

The soft, husky voice he only ever heard from right next to his ear whispered, “You look tense. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’m sure I can be persuaded…” Bruce was quite glad that Alfred had left the room, because his butler did not need to see him being picked up and carried by his partner.

Wally ran fine up the stairs, but came to a screeching halt when they reached the landing. “Which room is yours?”

“At the end of the hall.”

“Right.”

Three seconds later Bruce found himself on his own bed, stripped down to his boxers and socks. Wally… Wally look really good in clothing that wasn’t red. He kept meaning to say that. Instead, all he said was, “You’re wearing too much.” A second later and Wally was nude except for his grin.

Wally climbed onto the bed next to him, and Bruce ignored his brain to cater to his baser instincts. He removed his underwear, and Wally climbed on top of him.

Between Wally’s speed and skill, and Bruce’s recent… frustration… they were through quickly, lube spilled in a big puddle from the overturned bottle and Bruce with a kink in his back.

Of course, with the relief of release returned Bruce’s higher functions, and he had to ask, “What are you doing here?”

Wally patted Bruce’s chest. “I thought that was obvious.”

Bruce tried to work his glare up to form. “Seriously.”

“Dick called.”

“What?”

“Dick called. Said you needed a booty-call.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“He knows it’s been a little while since we’ve seen each other.” Wally shrugged. “I was thinking of visiting some time soon anyway, since we haven’t been on the same schedule at the Watchtower. And I missed you.”

“You missed me?”

“ _Stop_ asking me questions. If you didn’t want me here you would have told me to leave. I wanted to visit, you needed some attention, here we are. You should be thanking Dick, not thinking of ways to punish him. From what I understand you’ve been treating him like a kid as it is.”

“Wha- No I haven’t.”

“Telling him he can’t have a sleepover?”

“A sleepover… He was talking about Tim! His underage lover, surely you’ve met the boy.”

“A few times. He’s… intense. But that’s not the point. I know he was talking about Tim. And I know Tim is younger than Dick. But how much younger than you am I?”

“You’re not underage.”

“Bruce, lighten up. You know they’re good for each other, same as we are.”

There were a lot of ways Bruce could respond to that statement, but rather than start an argument, he just conceded. Maybe Dick and Wally, and Tim, and Alfred, were right. He should leave them alone and let them sort out any problems on their own rather than creating some for them.

“Fine, Wally. I’ll let it go for now. When I see one of them, I’ll tell him it’s okay for them to share a room when they both happen to spend the night. Right now I’m in no position to act the father figure. But on patrol they need to listen to me.”

“Treat them like you did before you knew they liked each other, and they will.”

“Hmmm.”

“God, Bruce, aren’t you ready for another round yet? I don’t want to talk. My mouth could be used for so many better things…” Wally waggled his eyebrows and begged.

Wally really didn’t need the doe eyes. Bruce was willing to try for another round anyway.

~*~*~

Tim and Dick walked through the Manor together, headed to the Cave. They were there that weekend to help watch over rumors of new gang activity, and avoiding Bruce any longer than they had would make him even more suspicious.

Tim stopped short when they walked past Bruce’s office on the main floor, where he could see Bruce inside on the phone, and Wally practically flitting around the room looking at all the carefully-placed knickknacks and books.

Wally stopped at the wooden lobster Alfred had gotten Bruce at the beach, running his fingers over it before he moved on to the bookcase to his right.

Tim didn’t think he would have found the scene so odd except Bruce was in his bathrobe and Wally’s shirt looked like it was inside-out.

Dick bumped into Tim in what felt like a purposeful manner and whispered to him, “You watch, Bruce will stop being such an ass now that Wally’s here.”

“Is this what you meant last night when you said you were going to test Bruce? You called Wally?”

Dick reached down and squeezed Tim’s hand. “You’ll see. Bruce got laid this morning, or so the fact that he’s back in his bathrobe even though earlier he was fully dressed indicates, so he should be more lenient.”

“We’ll see. We should probably go say hi.”

“I love catching Bruce off guard. I think. It’s only happened once or twice before.” Walking into Bruce’s office, Dick exclaimed, “Wally!”

Bruce glared before turning back to the window, and the redhead turned around, grinning. “Hey, Dick. I can’t say I was surprised you called, but I’m really, really glad you did.” They shook hands, giving each other knowing smiles. 

Tim wondered how in-depth that silent conversation was, or if it was just along the lines of “I got laid!” and “Thank God!”

Wally turned to Tim, shaking his hand as well. “Hey, Tim. Long time no see.”

“Yeah, not since the beach.”

“We should go back. I liked it there.”

“It’s October.”

“That’s okay. It’s better than the city, right?”

Pretty much, except there weren't any gargoyles. “You here to help out with the presumed gang issues?” In addition to entertaining Bruce.

Wally frowned. “Dick and Bruce didn’t say anything. I don’t even have my costume here.”

Dick grinned. “And it would take you so long to run home and get it.”

Finally, Bruce got off the phone. “It’s like the London offices need their hands held twenty-four seven. Hello, Dick, Tim.”

“Hey, Bruce. Couldn’t help but notice Wally’s here.”

Dryly, Bruce replied, “At your invitation, yes.”

“You okay, Bruce? You look a little… flushed.” Tim groaned to himself. Dick didn’t ever know when to shut up.

“Down to the Cave, Dick. Run a search on police bulletins from last night. See if we missed anything. Double-check with Oracle. Tim, show Wally to the gym. I have a few more calls to make before my London offices get liquidated through incompetence.”

They all turned and left Bruce to his calls, and Tim watched Wally fight with indecision. Finally he followed Tim, then ran back to Bruce’s office, then rejoined him. 

“Left. Uh. Something with Bruce.”

Like a goodbye kiss, perhaps.

Dick shook his head and turned to the nearest room with a secret passage to the Cave. “See you later, either if I find something or Bruce orders me to do something else.” A brief kiss for Tim, and a friendly punch in the arm for Wally, and Dick slipped through the doors.

“And then there were two.” Wally looked down at Tim and smiled. “So. The gym.”

“This way. I guess Bruce wants you to have something to do while he finishes work stuff.”

And keep him away from the Cave and Dick. Interesting.

“Yeah, he can’t stand to watch me move around so much. He cuts meetings short sometimes. But sometimes when he does that we wind up. Uh.”

Tim held his hand up. “I’ll give you twenty bucks if you don’t finish that sentence.”

“Heh. Right.” Wally rubbed the back of his neck. “So. You and Dick. Okay?”

Tim thought about the way Dick’s hands felt the night before, stroking him, rubbing him all over, his tongue… maybe he should answer Wally now. “Yeah. Dick is great.”

“In more ways than one…”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. You’ll see.”

Tim caught on. Maybe. “Oh. Right. Yeah.” Pushing open the door to the gym, he told Wally, “Here we are.”

“Wow. It… looks like a gym.”

“Pretty much. Basketball court here, weight room is over there. The pool is through that door with the frosted glass. There’s even an indoor track on the mezzanine around the top here.” Tim pointed to the track around the second floor of the gym.

“Impressive. Does Bruce train here?”

“Not really. We do most of our work in the Cave. It’s nice to come here every now and then, when we need sunlight and things.”

“Heh, right. What are these extra lines on the court?”

“Red is volleyball, green is tennis, blue is basketball. Multipurpose floor.”

“You wanna play tennis, so long as we were exiled together?”

“We weren’t exiled, Bruce just-”

“He’s Bruce, I know, I’ve heard it all before. You wanna play?”

“Uh, okay.” Tim rescued the net from the closet and put it up, Wally on the quest for racquets. Eventually they were ready to go. Not surprisingly, Wally won the first set. He was stronger and clearly faster, even after he promised to not use his speed.

For the second set, Tim buckled down and worked on his trick shots. Hopefully Wally wouldn’t fall on his face trying to change direction too fast while not speeding.

~*~*~

From what Dick could gather from that morning’s papers, late scans from last night’s police frequencies, and from a snippy Oracle who wasn’t pleased about being asked to work on a Saturday morning by *Dick* of all people, he finally decided that he had enough information to give to Bruce.

Popping back out in the room near Bruce’s office with notes in hand, he turned towards it.

And stepped back out again when he got an eyeful of Bruce pressing Wally against a bookcase as he kissed him.

If he wanted to die, he’d tell them to get a room. It might be worth it to see Bruce’s expression…

“Fascinating, isn’t it?” Dick turned at Tim’s words, Tim’s little smirk making him smile.

“They’re like teenagers around each other. It really is amazing. Who’da thunk that all Bruce needed to be civil and fun was a boyfriend?” Though he had to admit, it was a bit strange. He’d never seen Bruce this open. Then again, the last time he’d really been serious about someone, Dick had been living at the Manor, and Bruce probably wanted to keep his worlds separate.

Though since the two of them had spent many a night trying to _apprehend_ that particular cat burglar, the entire situation was just weird.

“I really hope it lasts. Bruce needs someone. And I’m glad it’s Wally. I like him, even if he doesn’t really understand that double-faulting in tennis is bad.”

“He still beat you, didn’t he?”

“Yes. He’s more focused than I thought he would be.”

“Wally has a few… interesting skills.” Dick turned to Tim in time to catch a suspicious look. “What?”

“You’ve slept with him, haven’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and Dick dragged Tim down the hall to the kitchen so they could talk.

“Yes. Twice. Tell Bruce and _I’ll_ be the one to castrate you.”

“Conspiracy.”

“No. But no one wants to know they got somewhere second.” And was _that_ the wrong thing to say. Of course it was. 

Tim narrowed his eyes. “I wouldn’t know. Since I’m getting to you what, fortieth? Fiftieth?”

Dick glared. “I’m not answering that.”

“I didn’t expect you to. No one wants to know his boyfriend is a slut.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dick hissed, not sure what Tim was getting at.

Tim suddenly seemed to realize he was being childish. “I. Don’t know. I guess I’m just frustrated.” He grabbed a stool from around the kitchen isle, climbed onto it, and drummed the fingers of one hand on the marble counter. “I’ve watched you for so long. You know that. With boys. Girls. And it wasn’t easy. And now 

that I have you, I can’t stop thinking about everyone else you’ve been with. And Wally hinted something before, either intentionally or not, and it reinforced my fears that I’m just some inexperienced kid you’re with because you’re taking a break from a real relationship.”

Dick clenched his hand around his papers, not caring if they turned to pulp. “Are you serious?” Tim just looked back at him levelly. “I want to be insulted, but I’m really too hurt. I’m with you because I like you. I’m not with Wally because I don’t want him that way. Yes, I’ve slept with him. And I’ve also slept with Roy, Joey, Garth, Kory, Babs, and other people you don’t know. And guess what. I’m not with them anymore. Those relationships, or encounters, didn’t last. I’m with you.” Dick felt himself getting angry, which he really didn’t want. “I’m with you, even though there are a lot of factors working against us and against me. Because I want to take the risk. I want to make it work with you because I like you, I think we work well together, and when you came out to me on the beach you made some very valid points. You made me feel special, once I stopped being confused. How often do you think I feel that way?”

Tim’s eyes looked… kind of red. Dick plowed on. “If you really think I’m just using you, then this is over. And everyone will be right, that it was stupid for us to even try, because you’re sixteen and I’m twenty-two. I don’t think they are. Don’t make them right. Yes, I’ve been with other people. Obviously, you’ve known that since you’ve known me. But none of them has a single thing to do with us. What we have is between you and me. Bruce doesn’t have a thing to do with it. Nor does Wally. Or Kon or Bart or Roy or Babs or anyone.”

Dick pulled out the stool next to Tim’s. “Do you understand all of that?”

Tim… sniffled. That was new. Tim rarely showed emotion. Satisfaction periodically, fear once or twice, and grief at the beach when he thought his world was collapsing. But now…

“Yes. And I really don’t know what came over me. Jealousy, I guess. It's a new feeling, and I don't like it.” Tim wiped at his eyes. “I like you. And I need to be a grown-up and accept you’ve been around the block. And I’d really, really like to take my trip there with you.” He smiled briefly, weakly, and looked away. “God. If I were a girl I’d blame this on PMS.”

Dick chuckled and reached out to ruffle Tim’s hair. “Thank God you aren’t. I’d have to delve much more deeply into myself and answer some important questions. Let alone that I’m grateful there will be fewer hormonal imbalances in this relationship than in certain previous ones.”

“I really am sorry. I guess I just can’t believe you want me, and I’m being defensive. It’s stupid. Can we forget that irrational outburst and just move on?”

“It’s not stupid. It’s normal. Self-doubt is normal, especially with someone who does all the things that you do. And I’m glad you said that we can move on. I’d like to. And if you ever get jealous… just say something. You know several people I’ve been involved with, and very few of them have any tact.” Dick stood and grabbed one of Tim’s hands. “You, me, and the ballroom balcony have a make out date scheduled for right now, while Bruce is otherwise occupied. Sound good?”

“Yes.” Tim followed, and Dick led them around the long way to the ballroom so they wouldn’t have to pass Bruce’s office. Walking by would only draw Bruce’s attention, and since they were on borrowed time anyway, he wanted to make the most of it.

They had a good ten-minute session before Bruce and Wally found them, Dick’s hand up Tim’s shirt as Tim sat on the balcony railing.

“Get a room, guys.” Dick flipped Wally off as he turned around.

“I was going to say the same to you, earlier.” Thankfully, Bruce was fully dressed again, and Wally’s shirt was no longer inside-out.

“What did you find out?”

Sensing the all-business shift in the atmosphere at Bruce’s words, Dick pulled his notes out of his pocket, choosing to read them to Bruce rather than hand over their crumpled remains. “Believe it or not, there’s a new gang in town. It’s small, not causing much of a stir yet though there has been talk of something big going down soon.”

“Where’s it from? Who’s in charge? When? Where?”

“Luxemburg. Some guy named Dmitri. I don’t know. Their territory looks pretty much to only be at the southeastern edge of town.”

“We’d better go out tonight and rattle some cages. Apprehend anyone we can. Remind everyone that this is my city and it already has enough gangs and criminals. We’ll all go out as soon as the sun sets.”

“All of us?” Wally sounded kind of hopeful, and kind of nervous.

“Absolutely.” A nearly-evil smirk graced Bruce’s features. “I have something for you.”

Wally looked curious. “I like presents.”

“Hopefully you’ll like this one.” With a flourish that came out of nowhere, Bruce turned and led them all to the Cave.

~*~*~

Wally didn’t even have enough time in _subjective_ time to visually explore the Cave before Bruce thrust a box in his hands. “What’s this?”

“Open it.” There was faint amusement leaking out of Bruce’s voice.

Right. Wally took off the box’s lid and found himself greeted by black tissue paper. “Very festive, Bruce.” Peeling back the layers of paper, Wally discovered underneath them a gray costume.

More specifically, _his_ costume. In dark gray with black accents and a black lightning bolt. “It’s…”

“Yours.” Bruce’s mouth was quirked in some sort of odd grin. Even Dick looked wary.

“You made a new costume for me?”

“I took your measurements and got an idea of the material you use, and Alfred made it. He’s a great tailor.”

Wally wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask if Bruce just measured one of his costumes or dug out a tape measure while he slept. “It’s… dark.”

“For stealth. Robin’s costume already does its job of providing a visual distraction.” Out of the corner of his eye, Wally caught both Dick and Tim scratching themselves with their middle fingers pointed towards Bruce.

“You don’t like red?”

“It’s too bright for Gotham. This is my territory. Even Superman tries to wear muted colors when he’s here to help. You look good in colors that aren’t red.”

“Thanks, I think. I can even barely see it in this gloom, so it’s definitely stealthy.”

“This is atmosphere, not gloom.” Bruce’s words made Dick roll his eyes. Wally suppressed a smile. Only Bruce would think that shadows, bats, and weird track lighting were atmosphere. 

Well, maybe the track lighting…

“Let me go try it on.”

“Changing area is over there.” Bruce pointed towards some sort of alcove that opened up into a normal-looking locker room.

Whatever Bruce used, the costume fit perfectly. It even had his wings on it. The dark colors were slimming, not that he was too concerned about gaining weight. 

He _was_ awfully hungry, though. There were certain appetites Bruce couldn’t appease.

Walking back out to the main part of the cave, Wally asked as he turned three-hundred and sixty degrees, “How’s it look?"

“Stylish, and slimming.”

Bruce glared, saying, “Quiet, Dick. It looks good. I hope you’re not offended by the change, it’s just that I don’t want to attract too much attention until absolutely necessary tonight.” Bruce looked at him almost warmly. “I’m sure you’re ready for lunch. We should all head upstairs.”

“Absolutely. I’m wasting away to nothing as we speak.”

Dick rolled his eyes again and herded Tim upstairs, whispering something about “leaving them alone.”

Bruce knelt in front of Wally, checking seam lines around his knees. “You can move fluidly?”

“Let me take a lap around.”

“Okay.” Seconds later Wally was back in front of Bruce, who was now standing. “This place is bigger than I thought. There’s that whole bottom level with your Bat-boat and jet skis.” Awesome.

“Everything fits okay?”

Wally stretched, the material fitting snugly where it needed to. “I think so.” Bruce sounded… so concerned. It was almost sweet. “Can we…” Bruce moved closer, and Wally embraced him. “Thank you for this. Showing me the Cave, making me this costume so I won’t stick out too much tonight. Can we…”

“Yes?” Bruce’s husky voice was usually intoxicating. But Wally was starving.

“Go get food?”

Bruce squeezed him and chuckled. “Yes. But take that off so you don’t spill.”

“I’m not five.”

“I know. You’re you.”

And it really was a valid point, especially when Dick was around to egg him on. In a second Wally stood in front of Bruce again, back in his jeans and shirt. He grabbed Bruce’s hand, and ignored the way he tensed up.

He didn’t let go until they crested the landing at the top of the stairs.

~*~*~

Fifteen hours, two meals, more research, one stakeout, and four arrests later, Bruce drove the Batmobile back into the Cave. “So, did you enjoy your evening?”

Wally pulled his cowl back, shaking out his sweaty hair. “It was different. A lot of waiting, and then a lot of action.” He grinned. “It was a lot of fun. The action part.”

With Dick’s and Oracle’s notes, the four of them were able to cover what Bruce figured the new gang’s territory to be, catching its leaders in the act of kidnapping, illegal possession of firearms, and littering. It felt great to nip them in the bud, so to speak.

“I’m glad. And it was good you were there. We wouldn’t be able to strip anyone of weapons as fast as you can. Even with Tim’s costume distracting them, and Dick’s supposedly witty barbs annoying them.”

“Dick’s witty. Just… not as much as he thinks he is.”

“You and he are close.” Bruce had wanted to ask this for a while, but he didn’t want to know the answer.

Wally cocked his head and frowned. “Yeah. We’ve worked together for a long time. We’re good friends.”

“How good?”

“Good…” The lighting was dim, but Bruce could see that Wally was blushing.

“You’ve been more than friends at times?”

“I. Yes. Don’t kill me. Or Dick.”

He knew it. “I was just curious. It’s not shocking, I knew he was close with several of the Titans. I just wanted to know which ones he was closest to.”

“It was consensual. We were both old enough.”

Everyone thinks he or she is old enough. It’s why teen pregnancy was so damn common. “I understand. I’m not angry. Resigned, yes, but not angry.” Better they got that over with now.

Worried eyes looked into his. “You’re okay knowing this? You know how much I like you. Dick is just a friend. And old friend, but still just a friend.”

“Good to know.” It took a lot off his mind. He still had to worry about Dick and _Tim_ , but for right now, all he wanted to do was show Wally how much he appreciated his help, honesty, and determination to like him.

~*~*~

Tim stared at the door to the Cave showers. Dick came up behind him after putting away both their bikes because Wally had Batmobile privileges.

“What’s up, little brother? It’s a door. Even if it were locked, you could get through it in no time.”

“There’s a. Gauntlet on it.”

“So there is.” One of Wally’s gauntlets was tied onto the doorknob. “Let’s leave them alone and go shower upstairs.”

“Who?”

“Bruce and Wally. They’re in the shower together.” Apparently seeing Tim’s confused look, Dick continued. “And they don’t want us to interrupt. So Wally put his gauntlet on the door to warn us that either we don’t want to see what they’re doing, or don’t want us to see what they’re doing. Frankly, I’d vote both ways.”

“Is this some sort of Titan communication thing?” Tim didn’t budge from the door. He thought he heard a moan.

“Kinda. You know how college guys leave ties or socks on the doorknob so their roommate doesn’t walk in on them fooling around with someone? At the Tower we used gauntlets since they were always around. All of us, not just Wally.”

Tim finally turned to Dick and cocked an eyebrow. “And was this procedure necessary a lot of the time?”

Dick almost blushed. “Not at first. But later… We were all growing up. And stuff. What, you guys don’t have some sort of message system for each other?”

Tim shrugged. “It’s not that crowded. We each have our own room and try to respect privacy. And unlike under your watch, my team doesn’t constantly sleep around.” He directed a tiny grin at Dick, letting him know he was just teasing.

“Hey! It wasn’t constant. Sort of. And I bet there’s more sex going on at the Tower than you think. You said Kon and Bart fool around, and Cassie isn’t difficult to look at, Gar has always been ridiculously horny, you’ve seen Kory for yourself, and Vic, well, let’s just say he has some creative uses for parts of his body.”

“Don’t. Go. There. Please?” Tim really didn’t want to think about the orgies his team was possibly having all weekend while he was in Gotham. He understood the cat/mouse playing thing, but he thought his team was more mature than that. Apparently he had forgotten about Bart, Kon, Gar, and Cassie. “Can we really not talk about my team right now? We have time together now that Bruce and Wally are-” That was _definitely_ a moan from the showers.

Dick practically dragged Tim through the Cave and up the stairs. “Bruce is my. Well, you know. And Wally is my friend. And I do *not* need to hear them. I’d much rather listen to you.” And that _leer_ was so damn sexy. Jesus. How was Dick not a porn star?

Dick led Tim to the shower in his bedroom. “Quick shower, then we fool around? I don’t know about you, but fooling around _in_ the shower just doesn’t seem too appealing right now.”

Tim stripped out of the t-shirt and sweats he had put on in the Cave, saying, “Yeah. Your bed looks mighty inviting. And hey, Alfred left us cookies.” Clad in only his jockstrap, which made it up from the Cave with him, he crossed Dick’s room to the bureau. On it were homemade cookies and a note. “Alfred says to enjoy them, and that having Master Wally here has caused a pleasant change in Bruce’s demeanor.”

“No kidding.” Dick struck a pose that was apparently supposed to make him look superior, and he polished his nails on his shirt. “I told you I knew what Bruce needed. Sex. He tries to be all spooky and lecherous, but he’s still a man. A really screwed up man, but he has the same urges we all do.”

“Urges?”

“Yeah, like the ones I’m getting watching you strut around my room in your jockstrap. And save some of those for me!” Dick tackled Tim to the bed, resulting in cookies flying everywhere. “Mine.”

“Me or the cookies?”

“Ooo, tough call. How about we eat cookies, then we shower, then I’ll show you just how ‘mine’ you are?”

Tim was third. Watching Dick suck chocolate off his finger made him realize that that was okay. “Sounds good.” All the more time to watch Dick naked.

A quick shower after their snack, and Dick was kissing him, rubbing him with those broad hands, making muscles in his abdomen twitch. He tasted like cookies, and there really wasn’t anything wrong with that. Not so long as his hand kept sliding lower, and his tongue stayed… Well, sucking on his neck was okay, too.

One of Tim’s hands was in Dick’s hair, and he knew it was going to look really stupid when it dried and stuck up everywhere. Not that his would look much better, the way he kept pressing his head back on the mattress.

“Timmy.” Tim looked up into Dick’s eyes, hopeful and blue and gorgeous. “What would you like me to do?”

He sounded like he was asking if Tim wanted his windows washed while his gas was pumped. But the way one side of his mouth was turned up made him know the question was a lot more serious than that. “What do you want to do?” He held his breath.

“I’ve been dying to suck you off, but I wanted to make sure you were ready.” That was an evil little look in Dick’s eyes, and Tim was suddenly more turned on than he was last night.

“Please.” Pant, pant. “Don’t let me stand in the way of your dream.” Pant. Smirk. Pant.

“Thank you.” Dick leaned down to kiss him again, and then he started on a trek down Tim’s torso. Tim rubbed whatever of Dick’s tight body he could reach, that amount lessening as Dick made the skin of his throat, chest, then abdomen tingle in succession. _Finally_ he made it down to Tim’s groin, where his flesh had been dying for attention for the last twenty minutes.

Weakly, he panted out, “Finally.”

Dick pulled off from where he was suckling the skin below Tim’s hip as he writhed. “Patience. Foreplay isn’t only for girls. You’ll see.”

Maybe, maybe not. All he wanted was to feel Dick’s mouth *on* him. And then Dick’s tongue was there, and it was enough to make Tim buck up.

“You’re so eager… it’s such a turn on,” Dick murmured as he continued to lick Tim agonizingly slowly, as if he didn’t know what torture it was. Of course, Dick knew _exactly_ how torturous it was.

“Please. Don’t make me beg. More.” His hands playing with Dick’s hair, his breath coming short, anticipating it… How long had he dreamed of this? Dick teasing him, Dick three seconds from going down on him… God… It was almost too much. A fleeting moment of doubt, feeling he didn’t deserve to have his desires fulfilled, and then…

Dick wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, and Tim had no say in the way his body thrust into Dick’s warm, wet mouth. Dick took it, and went down for more. “Oh my _God_ … Dick… That’s. Oh, Fuck.”

Tim lasted about five more seconds before he came in Dick’s mouth, one of Dick’s hands resting on his hip, the other at the base of his cock.

“That. Fuck. Wow.” Tim didn’t quite care that Dick was looking at him, assessing his work. He couldn’t have said anything about it, anyway, since he apparently couldn’t talk anymore.

“God, Tim… Do you even *know* what you look like?” Before he could even try to answer, Dick crawled back up his body, apparently not caring yet that he was hard and leaking, to kiss him hard. Dick didn’t taste like cookies any longer. He tasted like… Well. Definitely not cookies.

When Tim finally felt like he could talk again, he asked Dick, “Let me?” And gestured to Dick’s groin, which frankly looked a little angry that neither of them were paying attention to it.

“Anything you want.” At Tim’s prodding, Dick lay back.

Tim stared at Dick’s erection. “You weren’t circumcised.”

“Rom circus brat, remember?”

“Right. I just didn’t…”

"It's better this way, anyway." Sensing Tim’s hesitation, Dick sat up a little and guided Tim’s hands down. He took the hint, and just did what he thought might feel good. Dick didn’t complain.

So he continued to rub and stroke and pull, listening to Dick's suggestions. And he looked even closer. “Do you. Groom your pubic hair?”

“I will demonstrate any technique for shaving, trimming, waxing, or singeing if you just don’t stop moving your hands.”

Not only did Tim keep moving his hands, he leaned down to lick. Over and over.

“Fuck, Tim.” The positive feedback made Tim a little more aggressive, and he put his mouth over Dick. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

That only made Tim go down a little further, stroking with his hand at the base, his other hand resting on the flat area just above it. One of Dick’s hands rubbed up Tim’s shoulder and clamped down on his head, keeping him there as Dick thrust up at him a little.

It didn’t take long from there, Dick breathing shallowly and rocking up into him, his hands doing what they could to keep him steady. Dick tried to pull him off, but Tim stayed. Dick had for him, after all.

Dick came with a final thrust and a loud groan, and Tim almost gagged but fought to control himself. When Dick finally seemed to be spent, he pulled off and moved up to lie down next to him.

Dick turned his head, looking at him with an expression that was sexier even than his leer, and wiped some of his cum off of the corner of Tim’s mouth with his thumb. “Thanks.”

“I can be better. With some training.”

“For your first time, in either position, you were great. And let me just say that I’m so glad we’re here. Together. Sharing this.” And he licked his thumb.

Tim thought his brain might actually explode. And his interested dick wasn’t helping matters.

“Come here.” Tim nestled against Dick; he still smelled like shampoo, underneath the sweat.

“Night, Dick.”

“Good night, little brother.”

It might be time to stop using that nickname. Maybe.

But Tim liked it.

He stopped thinking about it as Dick rubbed his back, soothing him into sleep.

~*~*~

After a too long but very enjoyable time in the shower, Bruce led Wally upstairs to his bedroom. “Hey, Bruce?”

“Yes?” Bruce pulled off his robe, leaving Wally to stare at his body clad only in black silk boxers.

"This is a gorgeous room. Didn't really get the chance to say so before." That hadn't been what he wanted to say, but Bruce was sometimes intimidating even after great sex.

"Thank you. But I haven't done that much redecorating..." He looked at Wally blandly.

Ouch. Wally hadn't really wanted to lead them on the road to Angsty Bruce. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just go to bed."

Wally lay down, and Bruce spooned up behind him. Practically over him, too, he was so huge. Wally wanted to lighten the atmosphere, and weird track lighting wasn't in sight. He reached his hand back over Bruce's hip. “Hey. You aren’t in the mood to uh, test your limits, right?” He couldn’t help it if he was horny like all the time.

“You let me sleep, and in the morning I’ll reward you. Good?”

“I think I can live with that.”

~*~*~

“Who’s Vanilla Ice?”

“What?” Dick was barely awake, and already Tim was asking him questions. Since Tim was also curled against him, he didn’t really mind.

“Vanilla Ice. His poster is over on that wall.”

Oh God. He always knew the early nineties would come back to bite him in the ass. “He was a quote-on-quote musician when I was a kid. Why?”

“Just curious. I’ve never had time to look at the walls in this room.”

“It’s just some posters from when I lived here that I never bothered to take down. And a map of the world because Bruce is a nerd.”

“And a bottle of Febreeze because Alfred cleaned up after you?”

“Actually, that’s new.”

“You like penguins?”

“I liked that poster until a crazy guy with a fondness for umbrellas took the moniker.” Dick drew himself away from Tim, ignoring Tim’s little groan of annoyance. 

“What would you rather do, investigate my old room, or have an orgasm?”

Tim’s previously alert eyes became half-lidded as he looked at Dick. “Your choice.”

“As if there was one…”

For the next while, Tim’s mouth was either occupied, or he was too drained, to ask questions. At least it would spare Dick having to explain what DoubleDare was.

~*~*~

Anticipating an interesting day, Alfred set breakfast out later than usual, and thus only had to wait a short time before the first couple ventured to the kitchen. He won his bet with himself when it was Dick and Tim who strolled through the door.

Within a quarter hour, Bruce and Wally joined them, Bruce walking with a small bit of difficulty. Alfred would put his money on ‘long night with Wally’ rather than ‘tough night fighting crime.’

He stood at the stove, scrambling more eggs as he listened to the chatter of his family. Wally called Dick a rude name. Tim talked about the homework he needed to do. Bruce muttered that they were all infantile, even while watching them fondly.

Alfred turned and watched them, cataloguing the small displays of affection. Even Bruce whacking Wally on the knuckles with his spoon when Wally tried to steal his toast was a welcome sight. Dick intently trying to make sure Tim didn’t catch him staring at him. Tim’s foot brushing Dick’s more than was really necessary. 

Wally grinning profusely, and his look of pure adoration when Bruce handed him coffee.

Never had four boys been so happy in this house. And it was wonderful.

~*~*~

The afternoon was spent cataloguing the new gang, cross-referencing where possible, and finding connections. This Dmitri fellow had spent time in jail with a few other colorful characters, which wasn’t surprising. He had also been on his secondary school’s chess team.

As Bruce and Tim worked, Dick taught Wally a few tricks he had been curious about the night before. Bruce half-listened as Wally stretched and groaned, his muscles not used to being pulled in certain ways. Apparently Batman would have to go over a new training regimen with the League to ensure that bodies were being built for all circumstances, not just the expected ones.

Bruce turned as what had once sounded like training started to sound like wrestling, just in time to see Wally pin Dick. Before Wally could gloat, as he was sure to do, Dick flipped them with a move he learned early on. The scuffle continued, and Tim stopped working to watch.

“What are they doing?”

“Being themselves. Being young. Being boys.”

“They look like they’re being immature and reckless. Only Dick’s shoulder could bend backwards that far.”

“They are. I’ll give them a few more minutes, then give them the ‘Don’t Fool Around in the Cave’ lecture version four.”

“Better make it version six, Dick has version four practically memorized.”

“Thanks for the tip.”

Tim turned back to the consol at Wally’s laughed-out cry of “Uncle!”, and Bruce narrowed his eyes and set his features into the appropriate expression for version six as he walked over to his former ward and his friend.

Wally looked at him in awe. Dick still didn’t look like he was taking him seriously.

~*~*~

After an afternoon of work, and a somewhat melancholy goodbye from Dick, and Bruce acting a bit oddly as Wally gave his own goodbye, Tim found himself in his own room at home. With a set of chemistry problems to do, a poetry explication to write, and a chapter to read about Southeast Asia.

Thanks to Bruce, that chapter should only be review.

Partway through analyzing and writing up the poem for English, he heard tapping at his window. A few seconds later he recognized it as a rendition of “Wipe Out.”

It could only be Kon.

Sliding off his bed, he went to the window and opened it, backing away so his friend could enter. Tim had given up using a screen; too much in the way to remove if Kon stopped by. The window was propped open a tiny bit anyway, so if Kon needed to get inside for any reason, he wouldn’t have to break it if his TTK couldn’t open the lock. Of course, it would make it easier for Dick, too.

Kon stood awkwardly, looking like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Finally, Tim asked, “What’s up?”

“Nothing. I mean, no world crisis or anything like that.” Tim could have guessed that based on Batman not contacting him. “It was weird at the Tower this weekend without you there.”

“Batman needed my help.”

“But _we_ need you.”

“It was only one weekend. I’ll be there again next weekend, and the ones after that. Unless something else with Batman comes up.”

“Do you mean something with Dick?” Kon leveled him a glare that really had nothing on Batman at his worst.

“Dick was here this weekend, yeah. He’s Batman’s number two. Even if I’m actually here.” Tim really didn’t like where this was headed.

“But you got laid, right?”

Another time, and Tim would have shared everything he and Dick had done. Kon was his closest friend. But he didn’t like the accusation that he didn’t fulfill his duties at the Tower because he wanted to be with Dick. “I’m not answering that. This is the first weekend I haven’t been at the Tower since he and I got together.”

Kon relaxed, sort of. “Yeah. I just. Part of why I look forward to going to the Tower every weekend is to see you. Yeah, kicking villain ass and getting the hell out of Smallville are high on that list, but I’d never see you anymore without our weekends.”

_Now_ Tim felt a little guilty. Their group was small, and tight, and he had missed his friends, even with Dick and Wally at the Manor. He relied on them for certain things, and they on him. Kon didn’t look angry anymore, he looked hurt. Fuck.

“I’m sorry you’re upset. I’ll tell Batman that my obligations with the Titans take precedence unless something big comes up.” Tim directed Kon to his bed, brushing his homework out of the way so they could sit down.

“You’re gonna tell Batman no? Sweet. Try not to let him kill you.”

“He won’t kill me. He needs me.” As a visual distraction, apparently.

“Besides, can’t Dick fly his Nightwing plane or whatever the fuck to visit the Tower?”

“Or he can come to Gotham, or I can go to Bludhaven. We're working on sorting out a system."

“Details?” Now Kon looked eager.

“No. Let’s keep it at it was a very nice weekend.” Tim couldn't help but smile a bit.

“He blew you. I knew it! You look just like Bart after I-”

Tim stopped Kon with a gesture. “I really don’t want you to finish that sentence. I’m sure I’ll hear all about it from Bart next weekend, but. Really. When I want details, I’ll ask.”

“Suit yourself, man.” Kon finally looked at the paper he was partially squashing. “Poetry. Sucks.”

“It’s not so bad. You just have to catch on to the symbolism stuff you’re told is there, and once you figure out that the poets really aren’t talking about flowers or snakes, it’s good from there. And then all the Christian symbolism that peppers everything.”

“Right. Jesus, Judas, silver, crosses. Stuff.” Apparently Kon was appropriately caught up to live in Middle America. “I’m glad I’m not in the smart classes.”

“You could be. If you ever went to class and did work.”

“I’d rather not. Even milking cows and cleaning up after Krypto is more fun than chemical formulas, and essays on old, dead people, or figuring out how two triangles are congruent. ‘Cause that’s so important.”

Tim actually liked the work of figuring out geometric proofs because the answer was right in front of you and all you had to do was do the steps in order and put the pieces together like a big puzzle. “It’s not about the triangles, it’s about teaching you how to think and grasp concepts.”

Maybe he really was a nerd. He wondered if Bruce liked doing geometry when he was in school.

"Dork," Kon said fondly.

“So did anything happen this weekend?”

“It was pretty quiet. Nothing new from any recurring bad guys who won’t leave us alone. Kory taught two more classes, Bart experimented with some of the fish in the tank in the common room- don’t ask- and Gar got stood up on a date. Cassie let Raven practice braiding hair… I’m not even going to get into that.”

“Any crime fighting?”

“Some idiot started a bunch of fires, with some super-crazy flamethrowers, like he hasn’t realized there are some kick ass superheroes in the area on the weekend… we figured that he wasn’t quite right.”

Tim sat back as Kon kept talking about gossip and how he hoped there would be some good action next weekend and how he thought Kory’s costume might have gotten even smaller and various other things until there was a knock at Tim’s door.

Kon was in the closet before he could blink, and Tim shuffled papers as he said, “Come in.”

His father stood in the doorway, frowning. “It’s late. If you can’t finish your homework before midnight on Sunday, you probably shouldn’t be going to that special weekend school.”

“Okay, Dad. It’s my fault for not doing it earlier.” Please do _not_ come in for a chat.

His dad entered the room, tracing his fingers along Tim’s dresser by the door. Fuck.

“Are things okay there? You got home a little earlier than normal.”

“Yeah. Great. Things just came together a little sooner this weekend is all.” Barely perceptible snort from the closet that his father thankfully didn’t catch.

“Okay. But if there’s anything you want to talk about, let me know.” Another snort, and his father looked to the closet but only moved to the door to the room. “Finish up soon. You have school tomorrow.”

Of course he did. It’s why he was doing homework at midnight. His dad left the room, closing the door behind him. “You can come out now. And thanks for your discretion.”

Kon practically fell out of the closet, clearly trying not to laugh. “Sorry, dude, but when you started talking about coming, and then he’s like, talk to me, I mean, come on. You’re not even telling _me_ about your coming this weekend.”

Amicably, Tim told Kon, “Go home. I need to finish this essay.”

“Okay, man. Have fun analyzing flowery Jesus and snake stuff.”

“It’s thrilling, really.” As Kon had one foot out the window Tim called out softly, “You know it’s not like I’ll just forget about you all, you know.”

“Yeah, man. It’s Batman. Schmuck. I’d volunteer to rough him up for you, but he’d kill me and then tell Superman I tripped over some Kryptonite or something.”

“Yeah.” Tim held his hand up in a wave as Kon flew away. It’d be so much easier to move around Gotham and get to Bludhaven if he could fly. Not that grapple lines weren’t fun, but flight… Looked like it rocked.

~*~*~

Wally really… brought out something that Bruce hadn’t really realized was missing from his relationships, the few he had. There was honest to God _passion_ in what he did, and it made Bruce want to return it. There was no question that his sex life was better than it had been in years, if ever.

It would explain why he treated Dick and Tim so poorly when he hadn’t seen Wally for a few weeks. He was frustrated like he hadn’t really ever been before. Looking back on it, he couldn’t believe he’d even bothered trying to keep a sixteen year old boy away from sex. Tim normally took orders from him, but not usually about his personal life. Even if his personal life kept encroaching more and more on his vigilante life.

Or was it the other way around?

“Bruce.”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re doing that brooding thing again.”

“I’m just thinking.”

“About something depressing.”

“Maybe.” Bruce rolled onto his side, and wondered why he had been on his back anyway with Wally nude and laying next to him. Wally now spent at least one night of every weekend at the Manor, unless there were scheduling conflicts, and they tried to see each other when there was down-time with the League.

As a result, Bruce was more relaxed, which made everyone around him more relaxed. Alfred made a lot of cookies, to Wally’s elation. They still kept as quiet about their relationship as they could while on official League business, but no one seemed to indicate he knew anything other than Clark, who thankfully kept his mouth shut.

“Have I ever said how much I genuinely enjoy having you here?”

“No. But I figured as much.” Wally suggestively ran a hand down his chest, and Bruce grabbed it.

“I mean even without the sexual release. I like you, and I like having you here.”

“Can you imagine saying that even two years ago? When I was driving you crazy?”

“No. I wouldn’t have even considered you coming to Gotham, let alone my home.”

“Mansion.”

“Whatever. But. Thank you for giving me the chance to prove that I’m not only dreary and serious and frightening.”

“You’re not… Okay, yeah. But you’re smart and can be open. And you might not realize it, but you look at Dick and Tim fondly once in a while, and it gives you a real human edge that you don’t show when you’re Batman.”

“I can’t. I can’t let myself feel when the Bat takes me over.”

“I know. And you know how scary that can be for the rest of us.”

“I suppose.”

“Hey.” Wally pulled on Bruce’s hand until Bruce looked into his eyes. “This isn’t going in a good direction. Now, either you have sex with me, or we steer the conversation to things like puppies and Steve Martin movies.”

Bruce smiled slightly. “I’d have thought you’d pick something more like early Jim Carrey.”

“But I figure there’s a chance you’ve seen Steve Martin movies. If you tell me that Bruce Wayne has seen Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, then I’m going to have to reevaluate my entire conception of who you are.” Wally grinned, but there was some severity in his words.

Luckily, Bruce hadn’t seen Ace Ventura, but Dick used to like to quote it.

And Bruce went with Wally’s first option to cheer him up, even if he was somewhat considering getting a dog.

~*~*~

It had been a typical Thursday for Tim until he went up to his room after dinner, his father and step-mother out at some sort of meeting like usual, his favorite TV show on later that night, and only trig homework due on Friday.

Typical until he entered his room and knew he wasn’t alone.

Instantly alert and reaching for the three-hole punch on his dresser to brandish it menacingly, he relaxed when he heard Dick say, “It’s just me.”

Tim turned on the light, shut the door, and sucked in a breath. Dick was… damaged. Filthy, his costume torn in several places, and a haunted, heart-wrenching look in his eyes. Tim reached out a hand, and Dick collapsed onto him, embracing him almost too hard.

“Dick, what’s wrong?” Despite the costume, this was no time to call him Nightwing.

“There was. A really, really awful shootout in the ‘Haven. Blood everywhere. They were all your age. There was a kid, he looked just like you except he was taller and had brown eyes. He was gunned down right in front of me, and I couldn’t get to him in time because I was giving a girl CPR and I thought the cops would do their jobs for once. I tried it on him once the girl started breathing again, but it was too late. There was no way I could have saved him. Only three kids survived. There were a lot more to start with, most of them totally innocent…” Dick shuddered against him, and Tim held on tight, rubbing Dick’s back as he breathed hard, trying not to sob too loudly.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” It must have been really bad, usually Dick was more together than this. But Tim was used to seeing Nightwing in the presence of Batman on difficult cases, so maybe Dick didn’t react to some of the awful things they’d all seen until he was alone… “I’m here. Right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know…” Tim held Dick for an unknown period of time until Dick was able to extricate himself from Tim’s embrace. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?”

“For coming here unannounced. Undoubtedly depressing you. And getting you all dirty.” Tim looked down at his shirt, wondering if blood and grease would wash out of it. Probably not. “I just. Had to see you. Reassure myself that you’re here, safe, alive. I… don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t. What if you went to that school? You could be in one of those black body bags right now. And. Oh, my God…” Dick grabbed him close again.

“It’s okay. Really. It’s nice to have you here. Even if I need to destroy this shirt before my parents see it.”

“When are they due back?”

“It varies. Sometimes they’re only gone an hour, once they were gone for four.” Tim looked at Dick again, cataloguing the tired eyes and grime-covered rest. “You want to shower? If you ask, I’ll join you.”

“That would be really nice, actually. I need to get clean.” In more ways than one, no doubt.

After a thoroughly unarousing shower in which Tim found more scrapes and cuts than he felt were necessary, Tim gave Dick a pair of running pants and a t-shirt. 

The pants sort of fit, but the shirt was too small. But it was okay, because Dick looked a lot better, inside and out. Dick sat on Tim's bed.

Tim frowned. “Are you hungry? I can make you… pop tarts. There might be bagels, too. We don't have a lot of food at the moment.”

“No, that’s okay. I don’t think I could eat. I just keep seeing those kids, totally unaware that they were in such danger.” Dick dropped his head.

“That is one of the good things about being who we are. I always carry weapons. Just in case…” And was _that_ a sad statement.

“I’m glad you are who you are.” Dick took a deep breath and looked at him. “I haven’t watched you for as long as you’ve watched me, but it’s been more than enough. Your grace and form, your wit and intelligence, your determination, your… everything. And after thinking about what it would be like without you, I just. Fuck. I love you, Tim.” Worried and hopeful blue eyes stared into his.

“I. Wow.” Tim stared at Dick, not sure he heard right but knowing full well he did. “I. I’ve followed your life since you were nine. And I never thought. That. And then we. And I. This is.” Tim climbed into Dick’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face in Dick’s neck. “I love you, too. I never thought I really could, but. Yeah.”

Dick maneuvered Tim so he could kiss him, slowly until Tim couldn’t help but rub against him. How could he _not_? His boyfriend was in his room, his parents weren’t home, they said that whole love thing…

“Timmy.”

“Yeah?”

“Is there any way. I mean. I want you. So much. I need you.”

“Can I bottom?” He’d been wanting to ask that for weeks, ever since that weekend at the Manor.

“I. Yeah. Totally.” Dick smiled, really smiled, for the first time that night. “Let me just…” Dick’s hand found its way into Tim’s boxers, his attire of choice after their shower. They matched his shirt, which he wouldn’t have let anyone see but Dick.

Tim let Dick’s hand roam and finally settle on stroking him. All too soon it was too hard and fast, and while it felt really good, Tim had to ask, “What are you doing?”

“Just relaxing you, and you’ll last longer.”

Sounded like a good plan.

Another minute and Tim came, Dick rubbing his back as he tried to catch his breath. “Even that’s so good…”

“This next part is even better…”

~*~*~

Tim didn’t have lube in his room so much as he had lotion, and Dick decided it would have to do. The stuff Nightwing carried was oil-based, and wouldn’t be good for latex. As Tim lay blissed out on his bed, Dick stripped out of the ill-fitting clothing he was wearing. Lying down next to Tim, hand running up and down Tim’s flank, Dick asked quietly, “Condom?”

“Drawer.” Tim pointed over Dick to the bedside table. “A ‘just in case’ gift from my dad when I turned sixteen.” 

Smiling, Dick rolled over and opened the drawer, where he was greeted by half a box of condoms. Pulling one out and rolling back, he raised an eyebrow in question.

“The rest are at the Tower. Just in case.”

Dick wasn’t sure what the “in case” was referring to, but he chose to believe it was in case he dropped by one weekend. He kept meaning to.

“Tim.” Lazy and yet incredibly sharp blue eyes looked at him. “Take off your shorts.”

Tim smiled sheepishly and did as he was told. “I sort of forgot they were still on.”

“You know I find you in your boxers to be sexy, but I think they’ll just get in the way.”

“Yeah.” Tim reached out and traced a finger over Dick’s abs.

“You ready?”

Softly, as he smiled slightly, Tim replied, “Yes.”

“Then climb on top of me.”

Tim frowned. “Why?”

“Because I want you to be on top. You’ll have better control, or so I’ve been led to believe. This will all be at your pace, so nothing happens too quickly. Besides,” Dick gave Tim the leer he knew the younger boy loved, “I want to watch you.”

Tim’s nostrils flared, and he straddled Dick. He leaned over to kiss him, and Dick met him halfway, letting the familiar actions both calm and arouse Tim. He really wanted to make this good for him, and he would have even if Bruce hadn’t practically made him swear an oath stating that. As he kissed Tim, sucking on his tongue and biting his lip and generally making Tim moan, he teased Tim’s nipples and ran his hands over Tim’s torso.

The warmer Tim’s skin got, the harder Dick got.

He worked his hands around from Tim’s chest and abs to his back, massaging his muscles and stroking the fine hairs at the base of Tim’s spine. One finger teased Tim’s cleft, and when Tim squirmed pleasantly at the contact, Dick asked, “You’re sure?”

Tim panted his reply against Dick’s neck. “If you don’t, Batman will never find your remains.”

Stifling a chuckle, Dick told him, “Tip one if you ever want to fool around again: don’t mention Batman when I’m about to penetrate you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. But. Please. Now…” Dick pressed against him, just testing how Tim would react. The shudder was a good sign.

Dick dumped some lotion on his fingers then laid back on the bed, reaching underneath Tim. “I’m going to work from this angle. If at any time you want to stop, just say so. If you want more, say so.”

Dick pressed a slippery finger in, his other hand braced on the underside of Tim’s thigh. Tim leaned forwards a little, resting his hands on Dick’s chest. Dick pushed in a little farther, and Tim’s eyes squeezed shut. “You okay?”

Tim nodded, pressing his body down a little onto Dick’s finger, and Dick knew it was silly of him to even ask Tim to talk to him. He was so much better at nonverbal communication.

Tim rocked a little, forcing Dick in a bit deeper, and let out a shuddery breath. Dick pulled out and pressed two fingers inside. Tim arched away from them for a second, but then slowly rocked back. “You okay?”

“Hurts a little.”

“It will. But it’ll get better.”

“Seems like.” Tim sucked in a breath as Dick pushed in a little too far. “You say that about a lot of things.”

“And this time,” Dick reached and rubbed at Tim’s prostate, making Tim’s eyes go large and his mouth slip open, “I really mean it.”

“Fuck, do that again.”

Dick complied, rubbing as Tim moved, as he started to shake, as the nails on one of his hands dug too deeply into Dick’s ribs. Dick slipped in another finger, Tim moving on them slowly until he felt more comfortable.

“Think you’re ready for more?” Dick didn’t want to rush, didn’t want to make this time with Tim end any faster, but watching Tim’s face, his body as he moved, listening to the gradually shallowing breaths was putting him on edge. He needed to be inside Tim, now.

“Please, yes…” Tim winced a little as Dick withdrew his fingers, but tensed up when Dick slid the condom on and lined up.

“It’s okay, Tim. This will hurt, but only at first. You’ll see… Just rise back up a bit…” As Tim rose up, Dick carefully got himself into place and spread Tim open. 

“Any time you want, come back down…” Tim took a deep breath and slowly, slowly worked his way down onto Dick.

Dick could practically feel Tim concentrating, saw it in the way his eyes were closed and his hands clenched. But then finally Tim was all the way down, relief flitting over his features.

Then he was up. Then down.

Obviously, it didn’t hurt that much anymore.

Tim rode him, and Dick held onto his hips, keeping him balanced as he moved. “Fuck, Dick. I.” Tim looked like he didn’t know what to do with his hands, one of them gripping his own hair, the other on Dick’s upper arm.

Dick forced himself to unlock his hand from Tim’s hip to tighten around Tim’s erection, then wondered why it had taken him so long to do so. Tim moaned and leaned forward so he could rest his hands on either side of Dick’s head, giving himself leverage to really use Dick.

It was so hot. Tim moved between the points where he and Dick were joined, his breath shorter and whimpers higher-pitched as he worked harder. Tim didn’t give any sign that he was about to come, but all of a sudden Dick’s hand was way too sticky and Tim’s panting was slower and a little heavier.

Dick reached up and hugged Tim around the shoulders, then used one hand and his flexibility to get into a sitting position with Tim still impaled on him. “You okay, little brother?” Frankly, Tim looked great, but he wanted to make sure.

Between gasps, Tim answered, “Yes. That was really more than I expected.”

Dick chuckled. “It can be. And we’re not even done yet.”

“No?” Tim looked at him curiously.

“No.”

“But don’t you want to…” Tim gestured vaguely.

“I want to try something first.” Tim furrowed his eyebrows. “Can we just sit here? You on top of me as I’m in you? I want to. Just enjoy having you here. Stretch this out as long as we can. Make you come again, because it’s one of my favorite things to see. I just want to hold you.” Dick felt the anguish from earlier that day start to well up in him again, and Tim must have sensed it because he wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah. That’d be nice. Weird, but nice.”

“Nothing wrong with weird.” Dick pulled back a little so he could look at Tim. He wasn’t even old enough to vote, and he was already just about the most mature person he’d ever dated. He stared at Tim, not used to seeing him this close and actually able to _look_ at him. 

Tim had some faint freckles across the bridge of his nose, and his eyes had gold flecks.

“What are you looking at?”

“Just you.”

“You’re getting weird.” But Tim didn’t seem too upset.

Dick didn’t respond, but he did bring his hand up from Tim’s groin. He licked away Tim’s ejaculate slowly, knowing Tim was watching him carefully. When he was done, he looked back into Tim’s eyes.

Tim looked back him, and Dick wasn’t positive if his flush was left over from before or if it was entirely new. “I think I understand that expression ‘sex on a stick’ a little better now. I’m never going to be able to look at you and not see you doing that.”

“Then we’d better not patrol together, or we’re not going to get any patrolling done.”

“I’m sure we’d manage. We’re two resourceful guys.”

That they were, and Dick pulled Tim back in closer and kissed him slowly, wanting to work back up to the aggressive actions of before. He’d never had this, never really felt this way for anyone, and he didn’t want to rush anything. He wanted to hold onto Tim as long as he could.

He wasn’t sure how long they kissed and touched each other, exploring and teasing and loving, but it was some time before Tim started grinding against him and Dick dared to reach back down to Tim’s cock, which was hard and leaking. He grazed his teeth up over Tim’s neck to whisper in his ear, “You ready to finish up?”

Surprisingly, Tim groaned out a fairly enthusiastic, “Yes!”

“You could have said something.”

“This seemed important to you. But I’ve been fighting the need to move for a while, only practice with patience and the importance of mind over matter keeping me still.” It was a lot to say when he couldn't breathe properly, and Tim started to pant.

“God forbid I drive you crazy any longer…” Dick kissed him again and gave him a squeeze. “Is it okay if I push you back and get on top?”

Tim groaned again, and Dick liked it. “Please...”

Dick rocked forward, pulling a gasp from Tim, and moved himself over him as he laid Tim on his back, careful not to pull out. His erection had softened a little, and as Tim got comfortable with his knees spread over Dick’s thighs, Dick coaxed himself back to full hardness.

It wasn’t too difficult.

This time, Dick set the pace, thrusting into Tim harder and harder. Tim kept up, using what little leverage he had to work against Dick. Dick shifted, and Tim cried out, and Dick stayed where he was.

Tremors coursing through his body, sensations familiar but somehow amplified, Tim’s whimpers… Dick was on the verge of coming and he leaned down, kissing Tim, swallowing those whimpers and thrusting into him harder and harder. He felt Tim’s arm glide between them, knew Tim was stoking his own cock.

He heard his own voice break somehow, even though he was still kissing Tim, and his world narrowed to the boy beneath him and the way he never wanted this moment to end, even though it would kill him if it didn’t.

Dick pulled away from Tim to cry out as his orgasm ripped through him, shocks radiating through his body as he kept moving, unable to stop. Until he felt Tim arch beneath him, gasping out his own orgasm as the nails of his free hand dug into Dick’s back.

When he felt he could move, Dick pried himself away from Tim, slipping out to deposit the condom in Tim’s trashcan. Maybe they’d flush it later.

He returned to Tim immediately, even as he viewed the wreckage that was his lover. Tim was flushed a beautiful pink, his hair stuck up where it wasn’t plastered to his head by sweat, there was a mouth-shaped bruise developing on his shoulder, cum was everywhere, and there was a dopey expression on his face.

And were those tears in his eyes?

“Hey. Tim.” Tim looked at him and smiled slowly. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I.” With what looked like some degree of difficulty, Tim brought his hand up and wiped his eyes. “I can’t describe it. Don’t ask me to.”

Fuck. Whatever he’d done to deserve Tim looking at him like that, have him at all… He owed some Power big. “I won’t. It’s enough just looking at you.”

Tim reached out to pet Dick’s hair, and Dick pressed closer. “Is it always like that?”

Good question. “It’s never been like that. I’ve never loved the person I was with. I loved Kory, yeah, but it wasn’t the same.”

“What about the first time you were with someone?”

“He… was more concerned with himself. There was a certain amount of coaxing, and then he just, well, I don’t want to get into it. The relationship didn’t last much longer after that.”

“Who was it?”

“You really want to know?” Tim didn’t answer, which meant of course he really wanted to know. “Roy.”

“Roy? Arsenal?”

“He was Speedy then. And with the drugs and all his other issues, he really wasn’t able to live down his name…” If Roy ever found out he said that, he was gonna kill him.

“What about with a girl?”

“She was from school. She was easy. We’d gone on two coffee dates and then I saw her at a party… She really just used me. I didn’t particularly mind at the time, but after a while I really loathed what happened. It took Kory to get me out of that funk. Wally and Garth had tried, multiple times, but it just wasn’t working. 

Kory was different. And the other people I was with were fine, but I guess I didn’t realize that it really helps when you care about the other person. The way I care about you. The way even though it sounds sappy, I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Tim was quiet for a few minutes, then said, “The only thing that would make this better would be if you could spend the night. But my parents would definitely notice if you slept over.”

“Yeah, I suppose you can hide Robin, but not Nightwing.”

“You’re a little more obvious.”

“Shucks.”

They lay there a while longer, until Dick wiggled his eyebrows. “I really want to make you come loudly. You’re always so quiet. I want to hear you yell and curse and babble incoherently.”

“When do you ever hear me do any of those things?”

“Never. Which is why I want it so badly.”

“You’ll just have to try harder, I guess.” Smirk. “I’m just used to being quiet when I jerk off. Thin walls and everything.”

“You’ll have to spend the night at my place. Even if the walls are thin, there isn’t anyone around who will care that I’m having great sex.” A night with Tim, in his own apartment, making him scream… Incredibly appealing.

A few minutes more, and then Tim pointed out, “We should probably clean up. Dad and Dana could be back any minute.”

“Yeah.” Another reason to go to his place. “Shower?”

“Quick.” And it was quick, scrubbing dried semen from skin and rinsing hair.

As Dick struggled into his ruined costume, Tim watched him from his seat on the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I… Yeah. I will be. I just freaked out before. Couldn’t stand not seeing you. Had to touch you. Feel you.”

“You’re appeased, I hope. My body is temporarily opposed to certain touches right now.” Tim shifted and winced to get his point across.

“I guess you’ll just have to top next time.” Tim’s eyes widened. Dick finished dressing and made the two-step journey to the bed. “I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll see each other soon.”

“Not soon enough.” 

Tim stood and embraced him. “Thanks for this. It. I know you said I make you feel special, but nothing could ever top the way you made me feel. Just. I want you to know how much I appreciate you. And I love you.” Hopeful eyes looked into his.

“The both of us are maudlin. Ready for a Chicken Soup book.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Making out with Tim was the best use of their time until Tim’s parents returned, and the twenty minutes was a great cap on the evening. Jumping out Tim’s window wasn’t quite as necessary as it might have been if they hadn’t heard the car pull up, but Dick wanted to leave with a flourish.

The drive back to Bludhaven was filled with much more pleasant thoughts than the drive to Gotham.

~*~*~

“Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter.”

“Flash, this game is pointless.” Batman stared at Wally, and Wally grinned. Usually Bruce was all Bat and all business at the Watchtower, but since they were currently alone in the cafeteria and Alfred had given them cookies to bring, Bruce was in a somewhat positive mood.

Even while he was dressed in the Batsuit.

“Its point is to be fun. Come on, of the three, who would you marry, screw, or kill, Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter?”

“You had better not be cataloguing my answers to use against me.”

“It’s a _game_ , not a psych test. You answers are bound to change based on your mood.”

“Fine. I’d kill Green Lantern, not that I plan to kill anyone, I’d marry the Manhunter, and I’d sleep with Superman.”

“He is kinda hot.”

Even through the cowl, Wally could tell one of Bruce’s eyebrows went up. To try to appease him, he explained, “Hot in a platonic way.”

“I’m off shift in thirty minutes. If we end this game now, in thirty-five minutes I promise to be riding you so hard even you will feel it tomorrow.”

Wally swallowed. “Deal.”

In forty-five minutes, a spent Bruce lay on top of spent Wally, his cape a blanket that was really too warm.

“Next time, Bruce, we can play Never Have I Ever.”

“No.”

“Truth or Dare?”

“No.”

“What about-”

“If you want there to _be_ a next time, we’re going to never again play games for fifteen-year-old girls.”

“College chicks play, too.”

“We’re men, Wally. Grown men.”

Wally wriggled, to draw attention to the fact that the evidence of Bruce’s manhood was still inside him. “I know. But we can still have fun.”

“Surely you know that Batman doesn’t have fun.”

“I’m pretty sure rumor has it that Batman doesn’t have sex, either.” Wally thrust up against Bruce, perfectly willing to go another round if Bruce was up for it.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Maybe.”

They lapsed into silence, Wally enjoying Bruce’s presence, even if everything was overshadowed by the Bat.

“Wally.”

“Mmm.”

“ _What_ rumors?”

~*~*~

Tim was making a sandwich in the Tower’s kitchen until the jar of peanut butter vanished. If he had been home, it would have been cause for concern, but since he was with the Titans, it was probably Bart. As he started to turn around, the jar reappeared, and Bart sat at the table behind him.

“Hey, Tim. Whatcha doing?”

“I was trying to make food. But it looks like you beat me to it.” Bart was indeed eating his own sandwich. Tim finished making his and sat down next to Bart, who had finished his sandwich and was eating cupcakes.

“How’s Gotham?”

“Dark. And wet because it’s been raining.”

“Just the way you like it.”

Tim smiled slightly. “How are you doing?”

“Okay. I haven’t gotten in trouble yet this weekend, which is good. And last night Kon and-”

Tim raised a hand, and thankfully Bart stopped talking. “I don’t want to know.”

“But it was so good, Kon can-”

“*No*. You know how much I like you both, but I really don’t need that visual.”

“But Kon and I talk about you and Nightwing all the _time_.”

“All the time?”

“Yeah, like how hot he is, and how he must be really good…”

Tim felt himself blushing, and he didn’t like it. “Well, yes.”

“So he _is_ good!”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Yes, you did!”

Tim sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to win. “Let’s leave it at Dick and I are doing fine.” 

Before he could tell Bart to drop it again, Kon drifted into the room. “Hey. You guys hanging out for a bit?”

“Yeah.”

“Sweet.” Kon pulled leftovers out of the fridge and joined them at the table. “So whatcha talking about?”

“Tim said that he and Nightwing have good sex.”

Kon almost choked, but he was able to swallow in time. “For real?”

“No.” Tim frowned at Bart, not that Bart was looking at him. He was thumping Kon on the back. “I said that he and I are doing okay.”

“You get lucky yet?”

Bart answered for him, “Yeah, and Nightwing is good.”

Kon smirked at Tim. “And yet you’re here this weekend.”

Tim wanted to smirk back, or actually leer, but didn’t. “I told you I wouldn’t give up seeing you guys just for him.”

Bart fiddled with his glass. “We’d understand. If it’s that good, I mean.”

Tim simply did *not* want to be having this conversation, so he tried to deflect it. “What about you two?”

Kon shrugged. “No complaints.”

“It’s fun when...” Deep breath, and then Bart was off.

Tim sighed. It was good he didn’t really want to know any details, because he couldn’t understand a word of what Bart was babbling.

~*~*~

“Haha, sucker!” Wally raised his fists in triumph, and Dick scowled at him.

“You cheat.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“It’s a video game, not poker.”

“Still. There isn’t any way I could lose to you eight times in a row unless you were cheating.”

“Maybe I’m just better at this game than you are.”

“Fine, you’re better.” Dick rolled his eyes, stood, and stretched. “ _How_ long ago did Bruce take that call?”

“About twenty minutes before you got here.”

“I want to go out. Patrol.”

“Where’s Tim?”

“With the Titans. You know, with Bart.”

“Right. Bart. I should probably see how he’s doing.”

“Maybe.” The sarcasm was subtle, but it was there.

“You know, we don’t all have as good a relationship with our protégés as you do.”

Dick frowned at him. “Robin is Batman’s protégé, not mine.”

“But you still train him and work with him.”

“Yeah, but he’s supposed to listen to Batman, not me.”

“But _you’re_ the one fooling around with him.”

Dick was suddenly defensive about that implication. “Eww, Batman and Robin? Sick. And, maybe, maybe not.”

“You haven’t slept with him yet?”

“What’s it to you.”

“Just curious. I want to know if everyone’s sex life is as good as mine is right now.”

Dick flipped the video game controller at him like it was a batarang, and while Wally dodged that one, Dick used the cord of the other to bind his feet. Knocking him down, Dick straddled him. “For the love of all that is holy, do _not_ give me details of Bruce’s sex life. I don’t think I could handle the trauma.”

“You lived with Bruce for what, almost ten years. You had to have been paying attention then.”

Dick looked like he ate something sour. “He was careful. And fairly celibate. And I didn’t want to know _then_ , either. The only reason I haven’t gouged out my eyes now is because you’re my friend.”

“Bruce is just a man, like any of us.”

“I think I told Tim that same thing. And I’m not sure why I thought it was a valid argument, because Bruce is _not_ a normal man. And I’m not like him.”

Not yet, maybe. But maybe Tim would help him veer from Bruce’s path. “You gonna get off me before Bruce comes back? He might get jealous.”

Dick rolled his eyes again, but stood. “As if he’d think we were fooling around. He should know I wouldn’t get in the way of him getting laid. At least, not since I know you.”

“I’d be afraid Tim would kick my ass, too. He’s quite the fighter.”

“Yeah, he is. He’d probably kick my ass, too. But I love him too much to hurt him like that. Even if you look good in spandex, too.” Dick smiled, and it made Wally happy because Dick was happy. 

Wait. “You love him?”

“Yeah.”

“You tell him?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“He said he loves me, too.”

“Wow. That’s big.”

“Yeah.” If Dick could be said to ever turn into a puddle of goo, now would be the time. He dropped back onto the couch, sprawled there like nothing in the world mattered.

“That’s great.” Wally sat next to him, glad the couch was big or he wouldn’t have fit next to Dick’s legs. Not sure of what to say, and Dick didn’t say anything, Wally changed the subject. “Rematch until Bruce decides to just get rid of whatever office is screwing up this time?”

“Sure.” 

“I’m still gonna win.”

“Yeah, because you cheat.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

~*~*~

“Tim… I. Fuck. That was good.” Dick was sprawled over Tim, catching his breath after a round of what he could honestly say was hot sex. Determined learner that he was, Tim had caught on quickly to what Dick liked, and what he himself liked, and with their stamina and flexibility… Dick hadn’t had it this good in a while.

Tim just “mmmmed” at him, idly stroking his hand through Dick’s hair. Dick was glad that Bludhaven had been quiet that night, because if he had had to watch Tim move, in the costume, and not jump him, he’d have gone crazy. Maybe patrolling together wasn’t really a good idea.

Or maybe if he took care of things before he went out, like the advice in _There’s Something About Mary_ …

As Dick smirked, Tim asked, “What are you thinking about?”

“About how if I’m going to survive patrolling with you, I’m going to have to jerk off first.”

“You’re the one who wanted to come back here. Some of those roofs are pretty well concealed.”

“Why, Timmy, do I detect a public sex kink?”

“Public would be in the middle of the street or something. The roof might be nice, though. I mean, we’re Robin and Nightwing, right? Shouldn’t we be screwing on the roof?”

“I’ll scout some good roofs for you for next time, little brother.”

Tim stopped stroking. “Maybe you shouldn’t call me that anymore.”

Dick forced himself to rise and look at Tim. “I thought you liked it.”

“I do. A lot. But it’s weird.”

“Because brothers don’t do this.”

“Not unless they’re from some backwater hick town.”

“Ick.”

“Yeah.”

“But I don’t really have another name for you.”

“We can come up with something else. And I don’t have a name for you, you know.”

“I know. You’ll have to think of something.”

Dick settled back down against Tim, a small part of him still not believing that he had this. He pulled Tim closer and told him, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Out of the blue, Dick heard himself asking, “Your first wet dream was of me?”

“What?”

Dick changed his position until he and Tim could look in the eyes while they talked. “At the beach. You said your first wet dream was of me.”

“Right.” Tim looked like he might be blushing, but the light was too low to really tell.

“Well, what did you dream? Was it just me, or were you there…?” Dick did his little leer, and Tim smirked.

“You really want to know?” Dick didn’t say anything, only tried to look encouraging. “Fine. You were on the trapeze. In, like, swim trunks or something. Red ones. And then you were covered in oil or something, I remember you were wet. And you just kept flipping and turning and the shorts somehow kept getting just a little smaller… And then I woke up and had to get a new pair of pajama pants.”

“That’s hot. I’ll have to get us into the Cave when Bruce isn’t there, and slather myself in oil and do flips for you.”

Tim groaned and thrust his hips into Dick. “Don’t tease. I think I’d come just looking at you.”

“It’s not my fault I’m so sexy.” Dick reached down and took Tim’s slowly–filling cock in hand, getting Tim hard again. Dick wasn’t completely ready, but he could still play with him.

“That’s you. Sex on a stick.”

“What does that even really mean?”

“I don’t know, but it applies to you.” Tim’s voice was catching, and Dick loved the sound. He always loved it when Tim started to lose some of his control.

“It’s too bad you have to go home to go to school tomorrow.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Dick felt a little glimmer of hope.

“Teacher meetings. No school. Dad thinks I’m sleeping over at a friend’s.”

“Well, technically you are.”

“Yeah, but if he thought I’d be having sex I doubt he’d have let me come.”

“Letting you come is my job, little brother.” He squeezed tighter and moved faster.

“Fuck! Whatever. Just… faster…”

Dick still hadn’t gotten over how amazing Tim looked when he came. Flushed and sprawled and heavy-lidded… 

Maybe the hot sex was really just due to Tim.

~*~*~

Superman wandered the halls of the Watchtower, bored because it was slow. Not that he minded a little down time, but he felt bad being away from Lois when he wasn't actually fighting crime. But here he was, away from his wife, bored, and looking for something to do.

He was about to knock at Wally’s door, knowing the speedster was around, until he heard a _long_ groan. Definitely not in pain. He didn't think. And then another sound, some sort of mix between a groan and a growl.

Superman would have instantly burst through the door if he didn’t also know that Bruce was around that night. He heard a chuckle, then quickly walked away and tried to ignore his hearing.

He’d been hopeful they were decent, but maybe he should call first from now on.

~*~*~

“Roy! Don’t scare me like that.” Dick turned and mock-glared.

“Please, Boy Wonder, you heard me coming a mile away.” Roy dropped down next to Dick on the roof.

“Maybe more like a hundred yards. But, yeah.” Dick straightened from his crouch. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t drop in on my friend and partner to say hi?”

“No, you can. I’m just trying to patrol. You know, catch some bad guys.”

“Stroke your ego. Not like you need it.”

“I can hold my own.”

“What, among people with big egos? I think you and Batman are king and queen in that group.”

“I’m the queen, aren’t I.”

“Always were. Of the elves, based on your first costume. And the drag queens with that Nightwing getup with the huge collar and gold frills.”

“You’re the one who went for the Robin Hood look. He isn’t straight-looking on a good day.”

“Ollie’s fault. At least mine was a different color.”

“And what are you even going for now, again?”

“None of your business.”

They chatted for a while longer, even though it was obvious Dick was keeping more than half an ear and eye on the city below. Eventually, though, he turned to leave. “Hey, I have to get going. Robin and I are meeting across town in twenty minutes.”

“Robin?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t he be with Batman?”

“He works with me a lot. Being with Batman too often is enough to make anyone crazy.”

Roy bit back the comment about Dick exemplifying that, and went with, “You just want to get laid.”

“Maybe. We don’t all have girls falling at our feet.”

“It’s not my fault I’m irresistible.”

“Well, you and your ego can take my place in the ego stroking club, I’m going to go meet Robin.”

“In the cock stroking club.”

“Hell, yeah.”

“It’s just so strange. Sleeping with the kid you train.”

“He’s not a kid.”

“But that could have been you or me with Batman and Green Arrow.”

“Spare me the nausea. Besides, I love Tim. You know that. Batman is capable of some pretty amazing things, but I don’t think that kind of love is one of them.”

Roy clapped a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Just proves nature over nurture. Go to your boy. Share details whenever you want.”

“That’s okay. You just go home to whoever it is tonight.”

Roy just smiled. “Same girl as usual. Lian. No one’s more important than she is.”

Dick smiled back, waving a goodbye before he shot a line across the street. Roy watched him go, admiring the grace that was completely natural, almost innate in his old friend.

Wistfully, he thought about how lucky Tim was. To have Dick in his hands, there for him… Roy and Dick hadn’t been together for _that_ long, but it had been a great experience until everything went to hell. Dick could just… 

Roy shook his head and started his trek back home.

~*~*~

Batman watched Robin glide behind him on his way to the roof. Perfect flip, perfect landing. And even a slight smile from the normally-grim Boy Wonder. “What’s the matter?”

Robin looked slightly taken aback. “Nothing. I feel great. The weather’s warming up temporarily, tomorrow I get to see the Titans…”

And Nightwing was taking him there.

Any further discussion was cut off by a scream, and Batman and Robin spent the next half hour chasing a gang of rapists through the streets and sewers of Gotham. It was almost as if they didn’t *know* that Batman and Robin were around.

Batman drove the Batmobile back to the Cave, and Tim his bike, and after reports and showers Bruce got up the nerve to talk to Tim. The teen didn't look any different, even though with what he could gather about his activities with Dick he was supposed to look older or more mature. “Tim.”

“Yeah, Bruce?” Tim shoved a shirt into his bag.

“Your performance has improved over the last few months.”

“I’ve been working a lot with the Titans, and Dick has been showing me some new stuff.”

“It pleases me that you’re still so eager to learn and serve.” That had come out much more awards ceremony than Bruce meant.

Tim looked at him strangely. “I’m your partner. Unless you give me a reason to give up, I’m not going to.”

Bruce almost felt his ears warm. Tim was a good kid. “Thank you.” He forged on, wanting to get everything out before he lost his nerve. He could communicate without words so well, but using them was just beyond his ability sometimes. “You and Dick are good for each other.”

Tim paused in hiking his bag on his shoulder. “You think so?”

Bruce chose to interpret that as “You _think_ so?” rather than “ _You_ think so?” “Yes, I do. He is more pleasant to work with, and your form has improved on certain things. Your demeanor has changed as well.”

“Thanks?”

“I know I haven’t been that supportive, but things are going well.” He just hoped they didn’t screw it up. That wouldn’t be good for anyone involved.

“How about with you and Wally?”

“You really want to know?” No one ever wanted to know about Wally and him. Everyone just seemed so glad that Bruce was less “scowly” than normal, as Wally had put it.

“Yeah.” Tim leaned against his bike.

“We’re… good. He’s amusing, and he points out when I’m being a jackass.”

Tim looked suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh, but all he said was, “He makes you happy.”

He really did. “Yes.”

“He’s good for you.”

“… I’ve been told so.”

Tim smirked a little, an expression that always made Bruce a little wary. “He’s a keeper.”

Bruce found himself grinning stupidly, but he couldn’t help himself when he was allowed to think of Wally’s hair and smile and corny jokes, and the way he really, really liked him in return. “I suppose so.”

Tim waved goodbye and hopped on his bike, probably trying to get out of the Cave before things got weirder. Tim had a dad; he didn’t need some pseudo heart-to-heart with Bruce. No matter _what_ Wally insisted.

Bruce turned back to the computer to check on the status of Arkham and some other housecleaning things related to the underside of Gotham. As he clicked quickly through cameras around the asylum, Alfred stopped in with a sandwich.

“Working hard, Master Bruce?”

“Always, Alfred.” Things had been busy lately, and he didn’t want to lose a step.

“Things have been going well with you and Master Wally.”

Bruce turned his head to look at his wily butler. “Yes, they have.”

“The League has been running smoothly.”

“Yes…”

“Masters Dick and Tim have been enjoying themselves, while working just as hard as you are.”

That was one way to put it. “What are you getting at?”

“It is winter, sir. Perhaps it is time to start planning this year’s vacation, or one during the next few months.”

“What do you mean?”

“We can have the bungalow prepared for a visit come summer. We can all go away again, or perhaps you and Master Wally might want some time alone. And there is the Aspen house.”

It wasn’t like they were newlyweds or something. “One can never be too certain. I’m needed in Gotham. And with the League.”

“They’ve survived before, and they will again.” Alfred set his eyes in the way that Bruce knew meant “I’ll humor you for a little while longer, but you will concede.”

“Thank you for the thoughts, Alfred. I’ll keep them in mind.” Alfred very slightly rolled his eyes, but returned to the Manor.

Bruce chewed thoughtfully on his sandwich. Maybe the Aspen house was a possibility; they could go skiing.

Then again, the beach had been a good experience.


End file.
